Taking Care of Your Past
by Knight of the Wolves
Summary: Kai and Miwa are just hanging out in Card Capital, thinking it's just a normal non-busy, quiet day. When Kai goes to try and find something in the back room of the Cardshop he finds something, or somethings, he didn't even think was possible. How will Miwa and Kai handle this? What is it that they are handling?
1. Dropping In

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy!The next chapter will be the present day time. Sorry if the balance of words in each chapter are totally off scale of each other. Some chapters are easier to write than others. Oh, I was thinking that I was going to do three chapter of this story then start to alternate between Help For Kai and this one. LIke, I would do one chapter in this then one chapter in that then this then that… you get the point. Read and Review!**

"Hehe! Catch me if you can!" A little six year old, brown haired, green eyed boy laughed as he ran around. He was soon followed by a little, also six but about 2 months older, boy with golden hair and grey eyes.

"Oh, I'll get you in no time, Toshiki!" The golden haired boy laughed as he ran after him.

"In your dreams, Taishi!" The brown haired one called over his shoulder with a smirk. The two continued to chase each other around. Weaving in and out of trees, jumping over sticks and rocks, and climbing hills. Toshiki looked over his shoulder once more. But as soon as he did he gasped as another body rammed into his. Of course that body was Taishi. The two tumbled and rolled down the hill they were trying to run down. "Hey!" Toshiki laughed as Taishi landed on top of him pushing him to the ground. The two laid piled on top of each other catching their breath and laughing.

"Haha I got you!" Taishi announced as he sat up on the ground. Toshiki also sat up after Taishi.

"You don't say!" Toshiki laughed sarcastically. The two looked at each other and soon went into a large laughing fit.

"You're pretty fast you know." Taishi complimented as he just regained control over his laughing.

"Yeah. You too… But I think I'm just quicker because I'm small." Toshiki stated.

"Small? Toshiki, we're both small." Taishi said. Toshiki looks at Taishi and gets up.

"Taishi, you're bigger than me." Toshiki said. Taishi cocked his head to the side. Taishi, not knowing what he was talking about, stood up. Once he was up Toshiki looked at him. "See." He gestured to himself then to Taishi.

"I'm not that much bigger than you." Taishi said looking at himself then at Toshiki.

"You're taller than me!" Toshiki exclaimed. He paused and added on blankly. "Everyone's taller than me."

"Aww come on. You aren't that short. And who knows you'll probably be as tall as me one day. Or taller even." Taishi said trying to cheer him up.

"I only go up to your nose… I'm. Short. And I highly doubt that will happen. I've always been the runt of everyone, and probably always will be." Toshiki said. Taishi rolled his eyes.

"No you won't, trust me. Seriously if there was a way to show you that you won't be short like this up to the time we are like… I don't know seventeen, I would." Taishi said. Toshiki just looked at him not believing what he was saying. Taishi chuckled at Toshiki and the two sat back down. The two continued to talk, but about more positive things. The two laughed, joked, and played around with each other. Taishi was in the middle of explaining something when he realized Toshiki wasn't even listening to a word he said. Instead he found him staring forward at something as if he were in a dream. Taishi didn't know why he had the dreamy look on his face. Curious he turned around to see what he was looking at. And there he saw it. A beautiful young girl with violet hair and deep blue eyes. Taishi looked back at Toshiki and smirked. "You know our parents will probably want us back soon." Taishi smirked.

"Yeah." Toshiki said still having the dreamy look in his eyes. But he didn't move he just sat there staring at the girl.

"We are probably having sandwiches and macaroni." Taishi added.

"Yeah." Toshiki replied. Taishi chuckled at Toshiki as his answers were all in a dreamy, distant tone and his eyes stared dreamily at the girl.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Taishi asked. He was having too much fun watching Toshiki in his dreamy mode.

"Yeah." Toshiki once again answered with a hint of dreaminess in his voice.

"You aren't even listening to a word I'm saying are you?" Taishi looked at Toshiki amused.

"Yeah." Toshiki said dreamily. Taishi laughed.

"Are you going to marry her when you get older?" Taishi smirked.

"Yeah." Toshiki replied once again in the dreamy tone. Taishi lost it then. He suddenly was rolling on the ground laughing like crazy. This brought Toshiki out of his trance. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the laughing boy beside him. "What's up with you?" He asked. Taishi looked up at Toshiki.

"ARe you actually understanding me and listening to me this time?" Taishi chuckled.

"Um… Yeah… why wouldn't I?" Toshiki asked confused.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because of her." Taishi shrugged and giggled as he pointed to the girl. Toshiki looked in his direction and saw the girl again. Right then he blushed wildly. "YOu were staring at her for a while. I kept asking you questions and you kept saying 'yeah' in this dreamy way. Then I asked you if you were going to marry her when you got older and you said yeah!" Taishi laughed. Toshiki blushed and looked away. "So what's her name?" Taishi asks sitting up next to Toshiki.

"Uh…" Toshiki started.

"Isn't her name like… Misila? or Misen? I don't know something with M.I.S. in the beginning." Taishi said.

"Misaki… It's Misaki." Toshiki corrected him.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Taishi asked even though the answer was obvious. ANd he knew the answer too, he just wanted to hear Toshiki say it. Toshiki's eyes widened as his blush deepened. Taishi just laughed. Toshiki, embarrassed, pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in them. "Aww come on, Toshiki, don't be like that. YOu know I won't tell her. It's not like I don't have a crush as well." Taishi playfully nudged him. Toshiki brought his head up and his cheeks were really red with blush and looked at Taishi. Taishi smiled at Toshiki. Toshiki smiled back.

"Toshiki! Taishi! COme on back! TIme to eat!" A woman's voice called.

"Ok Mommy!" Taishi called back. Taishi and Toshiki got up and started to walk back. When they did they found two men and two women on a blanket talking with each other. On the blanket was a basket, plates, and cups. As the two were walking back, the walk soon turned into a race. The two laughed as they raced to their parents. As soon as they were there Taishi was wrapped in his mother's arms as she pretend wrestled with him. Taishi laughed as he was being held and slightly shaken around. Toshiki was immediately picked up by his father. He laughed as he swung him around playfully. The two parents gently let their kids go and settled back down while the other two parents were laughing in amusements of their kids goofing around with their parents.

"Did you boys have fun?" Taishi's father asked.

"Yep!" Taishi piped up.

"Yeah! W-we were ch-chasing each other a-around! A-And we tackled each o-other! And we r-rolled around! And w-we-" Toshiki said getting all excited but got cut short.

"Haha calm down there Toshiki. You're getting a little too excited there, you're starting to stutter again." Toshiki's mother chuckled.

"S-sorry. I can't h-help it." Toshiki said narrowing his eyes down at his plate.

"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault." his mother reassured him and she put a arm around him. Toshiki scooted up against his mother. The whole time leaving Toshiki lost in thought._ It's not my fault I have problems with speaking… I can't control when I stutter and when I don't. Although it's usually only when I get really excited, nervous, upset, or anything like that. But most of the time it's just whenever… It just gets worse when I'm those things like excited, nervous, etc._ Toshiki thought trying to comfort himself.

The two families sat there as they talked and ate. Toshiki sat there and smiled as he listened to others talk. He wasn't going to talk for a while. Once he started stuttering it would take a while until it actually stopped. But the only way to do that is if he just didn't talk as much or not at all. He normal chose to not talk at all. But he still talked even though he wasn't. Even though he's six, doesn't mean he isn't smart. He was actually very clever, sneaky, and smart kid. He looked up and taught himself how to do sign language. Nothing big, just the letters. But he used that often at his house with his parents. Whenever he would stutter at the house he would use it, if he is trying to work on something and he is concentrated he would use it instead of actually talking, or if he just didn't feel like talking. Taishi and his family was amazed at how well he could talk in sign language. After about an hour Toshiki's voice was pretty much back to normal and he would be able to talk normally again. The parents agreed and said that the two boys could go out and play again. Taishi and Toshiki were excited to go out and play. They had had a picnic with their parents at a park. So the two six year old boys ran to the playground. When they got there they chased each other around, onto, under, and over the equipment. Once again Toshiki was in the lead.

"Hey, Toshiki! Want to go swing?" Taishi suggested pointing to the swing set. Toshiki looked over at it and nodded with a smile. The two boys ran over to the swings. But about half way there, they didn't see there was other people in the way of their running. Toshiki and Taishi looked at each other and laughed as they ran but Toshiki soon was cut short. Toshiki got caught off guard when he accidentally runs into someone. Taishi stops in his tracks before he could hit anyone. But Unfortunately Toshiki wasn't able to do that. When he ran into the person, both him and the person fell to the ground, Toshiki landing on top of the other person. Toshiki shook his head to clear his vision from the sudden collision. And so did the stranger. But when the two were out of the daze the stranger looked at Toshiki and sneered.

"Get off of me you little brat!" The stranger said harshly hitting Toshiki in the face thrusting him off of him. Toshiki fell backwards landing on his back. He held his face where the guy had hit him.

"Hey don't do that to him!" Taishi defended as he ran up to him grabbing his arm when he stood up.

"What are you going to do? Huh?" The stranger taunted. Toshiki looked up at the guy as he walked over and stared down at him. He smirked and laughed. Toshiki just leaned down and tried to scoot away from him. "What's wrong little boy? Too scared to face me!" The stranger laughed. Toshiki knew he was too vulnerable to face the guy. The guy had been two years older than him but was still very tall and was buffer than the rest of the boys at the park, and no doubt the strongest. The stranger smirked as he slowly approached the little boy. "Come here you little twerp!" The stranger said as he lunged at Toshiki. Toshiki stiffened as the stranger came towards him, but thankfully he rolled away before the stranger could get him.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Taishi yelled as he tried to stop the stranger by grabbing the back of his shirt and started pulling it. The stranger whipped his head around and smacked him away. Taishi stumbled backwards and fell. The stranger then turned and started to come after Taishi in annoyance. Taishi then saw how big and scary he actually was. His eyes widened as he got up from the ground and attempted to run. But the stranger grabbed him by the shirt before he could go anywhere. Taishi was lifted off the ground and turned around to face the stranger. The stranger smirked as he drew back his arm. His hand balled into a fist. He thrusted it forward to punch Taishi.

"D-don't touch h-him!" Toshiki cried as he lept forward knocking Taishi out of the hand of the stranger and taking the hit himself. The stranger glared at Toshiki who was on the ground rubbing his right shoulder.

"Shut up you little runt!" The stranger growled as he kicked the small boy… In the face. Toshiki quickly brought a hand up to his face.

"S-stop!" Toshiki tried to tell the person.

"What did you just say?" The stranger asked in both annoyance and confusion. He didn't know exactly what he had said because of the stuttering and high sound of his voice.

"I s-said, S-stop i-it!" Toshiki told the guy. The stranger just stared at Toshiki for a moment but burst out laughing afterwards. Toshiki tilted his head to the side in confusion. "W-what's so f-funny?" Toshiki asked.

"Oh wow! That's great! You're a short stack AND you're a stutterer!? That's the most hilarious thing I ever saw in my life!" The stranger laughed. Toshiki couldn't help but feel hurt by this. But he was also getting mad at the guy. Toshiki, who was still on the ground, looked away embarrassed and hurt. Taishi had gotten up and gone to Toshiki's side as quick as he could. Taishi knew that Toshiki couldn't help that he stuttered and the fact that he was small, but he could only imagine what he was feeling at that moment. He looked at Toshiki's eyes and saw they were starting to get a glazed watery look to them. ANd that look increased the more the guy laughed. He watched Toshiki's face as it was of sadness and humiliation. Suddenly, as he watched Toshiki, he saw Toshiki's expression change. It went from sadness to his eyebrows frowning a look of anger and rage took it's place. Taishi was scared by the sudden change of his friend, at first. Toshiki's hands soon balled into tight fists. He looked up at the guy in anger and got up. The stranger was still laughing his head off. "Oh now what? Are you going to come and try to beat me? You're too weak to even do anything! HAHA! And you out here in the park thinking you can do everything!" The stranger laughed.

"S-SHUT UP!" Toshiki yelled at the guy.

"Aww look at that. Shorty here is trying to talk but can't." the stranger teased.

"D-don't call m-me S-shorty!" Toshiki snapped.

"Whatever, Runt." The stranger waved the little boy's comment off. He then bent down to get in head level of Toshiki, his hands on his hips. "I'll tell you what, Short stack. I'll let you go for now, but tomorrow I want you here. At the park. 1:00 P.M sharp. I wanna teach you a lesson." the stranger challenged. Toshiki just glared at the guy. The stranger snickered in his face and stood tall again. He smirked and turned and started to walk away.

"H-hey! G-get back h-here!" Toshiki called out. But the stranger just kept walking.

"See you tomorrow, Shorty! Looking forward to it!" The stranger called back over his shoulder. Toshiki's anger heartened. With this he tried to run after the stranger which isn't the best idea. Thankfully Taishi knew that and stopped him. As Toshiki started to run after him Taishi got in front of him and wrapped an arm around him when he tried to run past. Soon he got both arms around Toshiki's torso and he pulled back. Toshiki struggled to get free and go after the guy but Taishi was too strong.

"Toshiki! Stop! It's over and he's gone now! No need to go after him!" Taishi said trying to get Toshiki to stop struggling. Toshiki finally stopped after a while of struggling and was catching his breath now. He breathed heavily trying to get back the air he had lost from trying to struggle his way out of Taishi's hold. Taishi felt Toshiki's body loosen and become limper and more relaxed. WHen he first got ahold of him he was very tense and stiff, but now it was the way it should be again. Taishi cautiously and slowly let go of Toshiki. Just in case he would try to make another run for it Taishi would be there to stop him. Toshiki stood there catching his breath. Taishi watched him carefully just in case. Toshiki looked in the direction that the guy went. He sighed and sat down on the grass. Taishi was glad he wasn't going to go after him. He walked over and sat down with him. They both looked over the field where they were sitting, in silence. After a while Taishi looked over at Toshiki. "You ok?" Taishi asked concerned for his friend.

"Y-yeah." Toshiki replied quietly.

"Thanks." Taishi said. Toshiki looked over at him confused.

"F-for what?" Toshiki asked.

"You took that hit when it was supposed to be me. You pushed me out of the way and took it instead of me taking it." Taishi explained. Toshiki thought back to the fight and remembered that he did indeed push Taishi out of the way and took his place.

"Oh, U-uh, Y-your welcome." Toshiki said looking at Taishi. Taishi's eyes widened slightly. "W-what?" Toshiki asked.

"He kicked you in the face right?" Taishi asked. Toshiki nodded slowly not sure where he was going with it. "Well… You may or may not have a black eye now…" Taishi awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Toshiki felt around his eye and soon pulled his hand back because he had hit a bruise on his face. IT was true. Toshiki was starting to get a black eye from the kick. Just at the rim below his eye spreading down to his cheek.

"Mommy is g-going to k-kill me when I-I get b-back." Toshiki sighed. There was a small moment of silence.

"Hey, uh, Toshiki?" Taishi says.

"Huh?" Toshiki replies.

"I know this is very random and totally off topic… but can you teach me that signing language thingy you do?" Taishi asked. Toshiki looked at him surprised. He wasn't expecting him to ask that at all. A smile slowly started to creep across his face.

"S-sure." Toshiki smiled as he turned himself to face Taishi, and Taishi did the same. "R-ready?" Toshiki asked excited. Taishi nodded excitedly. Toshiki grinned and raised his right hand. He made a fist out of it but put his thumb in front of all his fingers of the fist. "O-Ok s-so this is…" Toshiki began but got cut off.

"Boys! Where are you? You should come back if you two want to go to the pool!" Toshiki's father called out to them. Toshiki and Taishi looked in the direction of the call.

"You can just teach me when we get to the pool." Taishi smiled. Toshiki nodded. Taishi really wanted to know how Toshiki did all the sign language, and was curious how to do it. He didn't want to just not know what his closest friend was saying. He would get annoyed whenever he would do the sign language because he doesn't know what he's saying. And it will always annoy him until he knows how to read it. The two young boys got up and walked back… or attempted to. When they got about half way they came to a large hill they always had to go over to get to their picnicking spot they were at. Taishi thought a moment but soon smirked over at Toshiki. Right then, without warning, Taishi lightly pushed Toshiki with his hand and started to run up the hill. "You're it!" Taishi called to Toshiki who was still taken back by the sudden jostle from his friend. But he was soon back to normal and smiled as he ran after Taishi.

As the two ran up the hill chasing each other something weird happened. Toshiki weaved around the crooked path that Taishi was making. Sometimes he would be running up the hill, sometimes he would be running down it, and sometimes just running across it. Toshiki laughed as he almost caught Taishi. But suddenly and VERY unexpectedly, as Toshiki was running, Toshiki felt the ground underneath him give way. The ground was gone as if it had just disappeared. Toshiki let out a surprised and frightened scream as a spinning blue and white light began to surround him. Taishi quickly looked back alarmed by the scream and saw the, what looked like a tornado of light. Taishi looked just in time to see Toshiki's body disappear into the light. He gasped as he saw his friend's body disappear. The screams of his friend were beginning to fade as if in a far distance. He knew he couldn't just stand there but he didn't know if he should go tell their parents or go after him. _What do I do!? Where did he go and what is this spinning light thing!? If I go and tell our parents by the time I get back this might not be here anymore, but if I don't go after him I won't know what happened, if he's ok or not, or if I'll ever see him again… WHAT DO I DO!?_ Taishi panicked in his mind. He watched as the light began to die down and fade away, out of existence. Hesitating a moment, he looked back at the direction of where his and Toshiki's parents were, then back to the light, then back up to the parents. But he finally came to a decision. With one last look back, he dashed forward and lept into the spinning light. He lept into light just in time. The light finally died away and left existence.

Taishi and Toshiki screamed as they both fell helplessly into oblivion. A very bright, swirling, blue and white oblivion. Toshiki was further down than Taishi was by a lot but they were still in sight of each other. They tried to get to each other but they were too far away from each other to even think of touching. Toshiki looked frightened downwards. His heart raced and his chest was tight. Suddenly the swirling light flashed into a darkness.

"AHH!" Taishi and Toshiki screamed.

Toshiki's scream was soon cut off. His body suddenly and surprisingly crashed into a hard surface. The wind and all the breath he had in him had been knocked out by the sudden crash. Not to mention that he crashed into a few other things before actually hitting the last thing hard. Toshiki coughed and gasped for breath. Not knowing what happened he tried to push himself up with his arms. But he was extremely dizzy and lightheaded from the sudden collision. HE shakily tried to push himself up with his arms but as soon as, or right before, he did Taishi came hurling down right on top of Toshiki. His arms gave way and he once again went crashing to the ground. And once again, leaving him breathless. The two were too breathless and in shock to do anything but stay there on the floor. The first thing the two little boys heard was a gasp and the sound of a rushing pair of footsteps away from them.


	2. Face to Face With Yourself

**Ok! So the first chapter is more like a prologue I have decided. So therefore it is the prologue… go figure… Here is I guess the first real chapter. Unless you actually want to call the first one the first one instead of the prologue. It doesn't matter to me what you guys call it. ENJOY! Read and Review, please!**

It was just a normal day at the Cardshop. People came in and out of the store, many played endless rounds of Vanguard, and some just sit there and talk. Somewhere in the middle of the store was a table and a group of many people. It was a normal set up. The group would come into the shop, greet the owners of the shop, go sit down, and talk. It's simple. Anyways, that group was consisting of Aichi, Misaki, Naoki, Shingo, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, and Kai. They all sat around, talked, laughed, and occasionally made each other embarrased. Well... Kai wasn't talking as much as the others. He never does but he was enjoying the conversation and is always interested with what the other's have to say. Sometimes it's boring, sometimes it's funny, sometimes it's serious, and sometimes it's just goofy.

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Naoki suddenly chimes. This startled Kai slightly considering he was sitting right next to Naoki and Naoki was very loud.

"Ok!" Aichi pipes up.

"Sounds good." Misaki said. There were many other agreements in the room. Finally it came down to Kai. The last one to say yes or no. He looked at them all for a moment then shrugged.

"Sure." Kai answers. _Who knows. Maybe Naoki might actually have something fun to play. _Kai thought in his mind as he watched Naoki waiting for instructions. There was a small moment of silence. Then Naoki suddenly swings his right arm out and points to Miwa. Kai jumped slightly at the sudden action. THat and the fact that Naoki's pointing arm was right in front of his face, almost touching it.

"Miwa! What the first childhood memory that you remember! Go! Remember no hesitation, and you can't take back what you said." Naoki suddenly said. Miwa didn't know what to say at first but soon said something.

"I threw mud at some girl when I was five!" Miwa said. Misaki got a hint of surprise in her face.

"Hey that happened to me when I was five." Misaki said in realization. Miwa laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Kai looked over at Miwa who was laughing nervously. _Ok eventually this is going to get to me. So, what IS the first thing I remember from childhood? _Kai wondered and asked himself in his mind. But the very first thing that came into his mind was a young girl. Violet hair, blue eyes, light skin, kind face… A face that was all too familiar, and in fact sitting across from him. _Great… The first thing that comes to my mind is Misaki!? Ok NO I'm not going to say that because that would be embarrassing! What's the SECOND thing that comes in mind? _Kai once again asked himself in thought. HE suddenly winces slightly as a memory of his childhood came back. Before he knew it the question was finally on him.

"Kai! What's your memory?" Naoki asked. Everyone was anxious to hear what Kai's memory was. No one has really known any of Kai's past except for Miwa who was with him the pretty much their whole lives. Kai hesitated for a second but finally told them.

"I-I, Uh,... I-I-I… I got kicked in the face." Kai quickly answered shocked by how quickly the question had made it all the way around the circle and to him in a short amount of time. Everyone's eyes widened except Miwa who was trying not to laugh. After a few seconds of trying to hold back laughter Miwa finally broke. He just started to laugh. Kai narrowed his eyes toward Miwa and raised an eyebrow. He just kept laughing. "What's so funny about that?" Kai asked sort of slowly.

"I remember that! That was some good times!" Miwa chuckled.

"Excuse me? I don't think getting kicked in the face by some random guy falls under the category of 'good times'." Kai told Miwa.

"Can someone please explain why Kai was kicked in the face? And who kicked him?"

Kamui butted in. Kai and Miwa looked at each other then to Kamui.

"When we were little our parents got together to have some fun and we went to the park. Me and him were out running around and we got into a fight with some random guy and well… he got kicked." Miwa explained gesturing to Kai. Kai had a look of annoyance and partial anger. He remembered back to when the two had gotten into the fight. The constant teasing and embarrassment that was brought to him that day. That fight was just one thing he didn't want to talk about, at least not at that moment. The group continued to talk about different stuff. Izaki glanced down at his watch and saw the time. He tapped Morikawa on the shoulder and showed him the time. The two looked at each other, nodded, and got up.

"Well, it's time for us to get going." Izaki announced.

"Yeah. We're going to go see a movie but we'll be back later ok." Morikawa said. Everyone nods and says goodbye and the two are out the door.

"I should probably get back to my house. Time for lunch." Naoki said as he too got up from his chair. Slowly and surely the group became smaller and smaller. Soon the only people left were Misaki, Miwa, and Kai. The three of them said that they didn't have anything planned and would just stay there and talk while they waited for the others to come back. The three of them told many stories, well with Kai it was more like stories summed up in about five sentences, Miwa it was about five paragraphs, and Misaki was about the normal length. Shin, the shop manager, came down out of the back room of the shop carrying many boxes. He went over to the counter and set the boxes down with a grunt.

"Man! Even though they are just cards they still weigh a ton!" Shin exhaled. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead and sat down for a moment. "Hey, Misaki, do you mind helping me bring in some boxes from out behind the shop, please?" Shin asked. Misaki nodded and got up.

"Sorry guys. I'll be right back. If you need anything you're more than welcome to go into the back room." Misaki smiled as she and Shin left the shop and went around back. Kai and Miwa watched as the two disappeared behind the building.

"Well looks like it's just you and me, eh Kai?" Miwa chuckled playfully giving him a punch in the shoulder. Kai smirked.

"Yep." Kai said.

"I wonder what new decks and booster packs Shin got today." Miwa wondered eyeing the box.

"No, Miwa. We aren't going to open the box to find out. We'll wait for him to come back." Kai warned as he too looked at the box. But he couldn't help but feel curious himself.

"Aww come on, Kai. No one will know." Miwa tried to convince Kai.

"I already said no. And I'm pretty sure Misaki will know. SHe's smart enough to figure that out… Shin maybe not so much." Kai commented. Miwa laughed at Kai's faith in Shin.

"Hey, you think there's any water or anything back there? I'm starting to get really thirsty." Miwa asked pointing to the back room behind him.

"Yeah same." Kai said as he got up. "I'll go check." Kai said as he walked to the back room. He opened the door and stepped into the dark room. Closing the door behind him he squinted to see through the darkness. He could only make out a few objects that were close to him but that's it. Practically blind, Kai walked forward cautiously hoping he would find a light switch of some sort. As he walked forward he kept one arm in front of him and one cautiously by his side. _Geez. How do they get around in here? It's PITCH BLACK! I can't see more than five feet in front of- _Kai's thoughts shortly got interupted. "GAH!" Kai yelp as he tripped over boxes and onto his face. "Darn it boxes!" Kai growled behind him. He shook his head and got back up to his feet. He sighed and continued forward. After walking cautiously for about another minute, Kai suddenly felt long and thin brush across his face. He quickly swatted, or tried to, it away. Only to realize it wasn't going to leave. Confused he brought a hand up and felt the long thin thing. He felt it in his fingers and realized it was a string. Curious he pulled on the string. A single light bulb turned on, dim but just enough light to illuminate the room enough for him to see. He sighed grateful that there was finally light in the room. He proceeded forward now knowing he won't trip on anything. _Well, I'm glad there's light now. And I won't trip on any STUPID BOXES! _Kai half raged in his mind. As he walked he started to go into deep thought and curiosity to the room. And didn't notice there was a small noise. The noise became louder by the second. It wasn't long until it brought Kai out of his thoughts. Kai looked around confused by the noise. He stopped walking and observed his surroundings better. He kept hearing the noise but didn't' see anything that would even be close to making it. Looking around he starts to become cautious and anxious. He has no idea why. His body starts to shake from nervousness and anxiousness building up. He looks down at his hands and sees that they are starting to shake unintentionally. Clenching his hands back up he shoves them in his pockets to stop them from shaking. But when he does is when he finds out his whole body is shaking. _What's going on? Why do I feel all anxious and why am I shaking? _Kai wondered. The sound suddenly became a lot louder. This startled Kai causing him to step back shocked. As the noise heartened so did Kai's nervousness. He couldn't make out what the noise was. He strained to hear what the noise was exactly. After trying to figure out what it was he finally figured it out. But he was confused by it. _What? It sounds kind of like... screaming? But it's very distant... How! I'm the only one in here! Ok calm down! It's probably just your brain messing with you Toshiki. It's probably nothing more than a mouse. Or maybe even a- _Kai was just short in his thoughts. Kai's eyes widened as he saw a sudden, quick flash of light. Quickly he brought one hand up and shielded his eyes.

"AHH!" He heard a slightly high pitched scream of a little boy. As soon as the scream came he heard it get cut off and the sound of many boxes and objects crashing and falling. Then he heard a small hard thud. He quickly lowered his hand and looked for what crashed. But all he saw was a pile of boxes and random objects. He stood there wide eyed and shocked, his mouth gaped. Slowly and very hesitantly he walked forward. He moved and tried to looked around the pile. When he did all he could do was stand there in shock. There in his sight was a little brown haired boy shakily trying to push himself up, coughing and gasping all the while. Just as he thought the little boy was going to be able to finally get up another flash of light came and another scream. Kai watched as another little boy, clearly bigger than the first, comes hurling down and right onto the other boy. Kai winces as the little brown haired boy suddenly gets crushed by the other little boy, with blonde hair. The little boy's backs were facing Kai so he couldn't see their faces. But even though he couldn't see their faces he had no doubt and knew exactly who they were. Kai gasped, holding his breath and biting his lip to keep him from freaking out, in deep realization. Slowly he stepped back a few steps until he finally turned around and fast walked out of the room, almost to the point to where he was running. As he hurried out of the room he was thinking. _Ok! Ok! Ok! NO! THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE! This is, This is just a dream! Yeah! That's it! Just a dream!... UGH! NO! It couldn't have been a dream! That was all too real to be a dream! It didn't look like a dream and they looked real! BUT HOW!?_ Kai panicked in his mind. Soon the door came into view. Kai didn't realize he was speeding up when the door was visible. Pretty much by the time he got to the door he was running. Back in the main part of the shop, Miwa waited patiently for Kai. He looked around with the usual smile on his face. Hmm... I wonder what's taking him so long? It can't be that hard just to look around for water. Eh, doesn't matter I guess. Anyways. Ha he'll be fine. Miwa chuckled to himslef in his mind. But right as he did the door to the back room quickly and suddenly swings open. Miwa, startled, quickly spun around just in time to see Kai rush out -with a look that showed he was clearly freaking out-, turn around, slam the door shut again, and turn back around fast walking over to him.

"Kai!" Miwa said startled. Kai just stood there wide eyed and clearly shocked. "Kai! What is it! What happened!" Miwa asked concerned for his friend. Kai looked at Miwa and Miwa immediately saw how hard Kai was trying not to freak out.

"G-g-go into th-that room!" Kai shakily told Miwa as he pointed to the room. Miwa looked at the door.

"Why what's wrong? What's in there?" Miwa tilted his head in confusion.

"J-Just. Do. I-It." Kai told Miwa. Miwa started to get a bad feeling about it.

"What's in there?" Miwa asked curious.

"G-go in th-there and y-you'll s-see." Kai very shakily said. It was then that Miwa saw how unnaturally pale Kai was. It was also then that Miwa knew that Kai was not playing around. He was literally about to freak out and possibly lose it. Miwa was starting to get worried. _Ok, Kai's serious... What could possibly be in there to make Kai like this? I haven't seen Kai this freaked out for ages._ Miwa wondered. But he had to make Kai know that everything was ok. So, he got up and casually walked over to the door. Miwa was goign to prove that there is nothing wrong and nothing in the room. That whatever Kai saw was just a figure of his imagination. Miwa smiled back at Kai as if saying' you have nothing to worry about'. Kai only seemed to get more anxious. Miwa turned around and opened the door. Kai watched as Miwa walked into the semi-dark room and disappear further in. Kai's breath started to falter and become very shaky. He felt like his legs were going to give way right then and there. To prevent that from happening, Kai walked , half staggering backwards up to the wall. He leaned back up against the wall. And guess what... Misaki had to choose that time to come back.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Misaki warmly greeted. After not hearing a reply Misaki looked up. The first thing she saw were empty seats, the open door to the back room, and Kai leaning up against the wall. Misaki looked closely at Kai. His eyes were wide and staring at the ground, he breathed shakily, and had a hand on head,while his other hand was pressed up against the wall to support him. His eyes quickly darted around looking at different parts of the floor. "Kai!" She said quickly setting down the boxes and quickly going to his side. "Are you ok!" She asked. But he didn't answer. He looked as if he was going to answer but only let out a shaky breath. She put a hand on Kai's shoulder causing him to jump and quickly look over at Misaki. "Kai, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Misaki tried to ask Kai. He was about to, or try to, answer Misaki but something happened. Miwa suddenly came out of the room semi-fast walking and wide eyed just like Kai had been. He just turned around closed the door and quickly walked over to Kai.

"S-still think I-I'm c-crazy?" Kai asked Miwa who just shook his head. "O-oh good. S-so I-I'm n-not the only one s-seeing that." Kai sighed grateful that he wasn't going crazy.

"How. The heck. is that. even. Possible!?" Miwa exclaimed.

"I have no idea... " Kai shook his head still clearly, freaked out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Misaki asked confused. Kai and Miwa look at each other both wondering the same thing. Whether or not they should show her. But finally after looking at each other for what felt like a long time to them, they both nod to each other. Misaki is very confused by this.

"What's going on you two? What did you do?" Misaki asked.

"We didn't do anything! Yet we kind of messed up the back room..." Miwa said awkwardly. Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"How can you do something if you didn't do anything? That's not possible." Misaki observes.

"A-actually it is p-possible in this c-case." Kai pointed out. Miwa listened to Kai and could help but wonder. _Wow. This must have affected him more than it did me. He's stuttering again. I haven't heard him do that in a LONG while. He must really be freaked out if he's stuttering again. And he probably witnessed us... them... however you want to say it!, them come in... But how did they... we... even get here in the first place?_ Miwa wondered. Misaki gave Kai a weird confused look. Kai just sighed and motioned her over to the room as he walked over to it. When he got there he reached for the knob on the door but stopped about halfway. He stared at the door knob hesitant on opening the door.

"Just open the door. It's not like there's anything in there." Misaki shrugged. Kai just looked at her.

"Y-you don't k-know th-that." Kai pointed at Misaki.

"Why are you stuttering?" Misaki suddenly asks. Kai's eyes slightly widen but then narrow down at the ground. He suddenly looked annoyed... Not at Misaki, but at himself. He didn't say anything, just turned back to the door. Misaki thought that probably wasn't the best time to be asking him that. Kai opened the door and looked into the room. The three walked into the semi-dark room and walked forward. Kai and Miwa were hesitant to walk forward. The three walked down through the dark room and soon found themselves at the pile of stuff. Misaki facepalmed. "Seriously guys! You could have at least cleaned this up!" Misaki exclaimed as she gestured to the pile.

"W-Well I-I'm Sorry! I was K-Kind of f-freaking out!" Kai whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Misaki asked.

"J-Just in c-case we... they... them... hear." Kai replied confusing himself of what he just said. If he confused himself he was sure to confuse Misaki as well.

"Them? Who's them?" Misaki asked confused. But right before either Miwa or Kai could answer, they all heard a small cough and a groan. Misaki's head quickly looked the direction of the cough and groan. Curious Misaki walked around to the edge of the pile, as did Kai and Miwa, and looked. Misaki was surprised at what she saw. Two little boys, one on top of the other, laying on the ground slightly dazed. She looked closer at the two little boys and suddenly remembered the two little figures. Her memory flew back to when she was six and she remembered watching two little boys her age, that looked exactly like these two, one obviously looking younger than the other because of his height, run around chasing each other. It took Misaki a moment to realize that the two little boys, the little brown haired and the little blonde haired boys were in fact the two guys standing next to her. Kai and Miwa. "Wait... They're..." Misaki began pointing to the little boys than to Kai and Miwa then back down then back up. Kai and Miwa just nodded.

"I know shocking isn't it." Miwa whispered. They heard another little groan. They look down and saw that the little boy version of Miwa shift around a little. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around. Not knowing where he was he looked around the mysterious dark room.

"T-Tai...sh-shi..." He heard a small strained voice say his name, only to realize it was his little friend that he was on top of. But he didn't realize he was actually on top of him. It hadn't registered to him yet.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Y-your k-kind of... squishing m-me... I c-can't... b-breath..." His friend strained underneath him. That's when he realized he was on top of him. WIth this he quickly got off of him and got next to him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Are you ok, Toshiki!?" He asked frantic. As soon as he got off of his friend, his friend started coughing.

"Y-Yeah. I-I am n-now, now th-that you're off of m-me." His friend coughed. Miwa leaned over to Kai and whispered.

"You know since we don't know how they got here or if they are going to be able to get back, someone has to look after them. I say you take care of yourself and I'll take care of myself. Ok?" Miwa whispered. Kai gave him a look of disbelief. Seriously Miwa!? You're already thinking about that without even trying to get them back!?*sigh* sometimes I don't understand you, Miwa. Kai thought.

"What do we do? We can't just leave them in here." Misaki whispered. Kai sighed.

"I g-guess we just h-have to take them w-with us. We don't really h-have any o-other choice... J-just don't call ME, a-as in me n-not him, Toshiki. You c-call me Kai and call M-Miwa, Miwa." Kai explained.

"Yeah. Just call us Kai and Miwa not Taishi and Toshiki. If you call us that the little us are going to get confused and I don't think we should tell them that we are them quite yet. So once they introduce themselves they are going to be known and called by Toshiki and Taishi. We didn't have our nicknames, Kai and Miwa, back then yet." Miwa also explain. Kai nodded in agreement. Misaki nodded as well in understandment.

"Come on. We have to find out where we are." Taishi said standing up and offering a hand to Toshiki who gratefully took it. Taishi helped Toshiki get to his feet. Both of them were shaky on their feet at first but soon got over it. They both looked around confused, curious, and worried. The two boys eventually found themselves huddled together. "I don't like this... Where are we?" Taishi asked with a hint of fright in his voice. Toshiki was just the same.

"I-I don't kn-know. A-And n-neither do I-I." Toshiki said also with fright in his voice. The two boys continued to look around. Kai stood there watching his past self and his friend look scared and confused. Kai started to feel bad for the two little boys and was starting to get to the point where he couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"Ok. I can't t-take this anymore. We have to let them at l-least know we're here." Kai whispered to Miwa.

"What? Ok, Kai, are you crazy? We can't let them know we're here right now." Miwa whispered back.

"Why not? They're s-scared, Miwa. If we let them go much longer they'll probably start to f-freak out, more than they a-already are. And I will probably s-start to s-stutter a storm." Kai told Miwa. Miwa gave him a weird look. "And by I, I ment h-him." Kai added pointing to his younger self. Miwa nodded.

"Fine..." Miwa sighed. Kai and Miwa looked at each other, nodded, and tried to come forward. Kai in front and Miwa in back. Kai slowly came forward to cautious of scaring the two any more than they already were. Even though it had been a while Kai and Miwa were still very anxious, and Kai being in front just made his anxiousness a little more than Miwa's. Kai walked forward and around the pile with Miwa close behind him. He slowly started to come behind the two. Toshiki and Taishi huddled together no knowing a thing that there were people behind them... not to mention it was THEM who was behind was looking around more that Taishi was. He looked around and finally got to the point of looking ALL around him. Curious and confused Toshiki turned around to look all behind him and guess what...

"AHH!" Toshiki screamed in surprised as he jumped back, knocking right into Taishi, knocking them both to the ground. The scream even surprised Kai and Miwa. "T-T-T-Taishi!" Toshiki warned continuously tapping Taishi's shoulder to get him to look up. Taishi shook his head and sat up.

"Toshiki, What the heck was that for!?" Taishi asked rubbing his head.

"L-Look." Toshiki said pointing at Miwa and Kai. Taishi looked up from his hand and looked up.

"Ahh! What the heck! Who are you!?" Taishi asked surprised. Kai and Miwa looked at each other defeated. They had been seen, not in a way they wanted. Kai tried to walk up to the two but the two only scooted away. "Don't come near us." Taishi warned. Toshiki all the while just stared up at Kai and Miwa frightened.

"I-It's o-ok we ar'aren't going to h-hurt..." Kai began but cut himself short. He got an annoyed look and looked at Miwa. Miwa gave him a confused look. "T-tell them wh-what I was trying t-to say." Kai told Miwa. Miwa gave him a look asking why. "I-I'm stuttering again..." Kai answered. MIwa then nodded understanding. He looked at the two kids who were still on the ground.

"We aren't going to hurt you. Don't worry. We're going to help you." Miwa said in place of Kai.

"Who are you?" Taishi asked. Toshiki wasn't talking because he knew he would stutter like crazy.

"Um..." Miwa began and looked at Kai. Kai nodded hoping he would remember. "I'm Miwa and this is Kai." Kai let out a breath, grateful that he had remembered. He looked at the kids.

"Miwa and Kai? Ok." Taishi repeated the names to get them in his head.

"Yep! Anyways, why don't you come with us. We can do more proper introductions out there and not in this room." MIwa smiled. Taishi and Toshiki looked at each other and eventually agreed. Kai and Miwa both reached a hand down for their past selves. Toshiki took Kai's hand and Taishi took Miwa's. Kai and MIwa helped them up and proceeded to guide them out of the room. Misaki had gone out of the room because some of their friends had come back. Kai looked down at his past self. He couldn't help but smile at him. He was so small and he looked confused and frightened. Even though he was confused and frightened, Kai still thought it looked cute, but he would never admit that out loud. He couldn't help but look at the size difference of their hands. His past self's hand was no bigger than just a third of his. For some reason when Kai touched Toshiki's hand both of them suddenly felt a connection. This for some reason wiped away Kai's anxiousness and replaced it with comfort, and he then knew it was his responsibility to take care of himself. As he looked at Toshiki he then realized something. He looked over at Taishi then to Toshiki, then to Miwa then to himself. _Hold on a second! Am I STILL not as tall as Miwa!? I'm not! Aww come on! _Kai thought. In the main room Kamui sat at the table along with Aichi, Naoki, and Shingo. They just sat and talked while Misaki watched them with a smile.

"Eh, Misaki, where's Kai and Miwa? Weren't they with you or did they have to leave too?" Naoki asked. MIsaki then heard a noise come from the back room. She looked over and saw four figures, two big and two small, start to come out the door. She smiled.

"Yes, they're right over there." Misaki said gesturing to the door. They all looked over and saw Miwa emerge from the door with a small child. That didn't surprise them much considering Miwa was the fun, cheery type and was probably great with children, but what they saw next was the surprising part. After Miwa appeared, Kai then walked out of the room ALSO with a small child, hand in hand. Kai was slightly bent over because of how short Toshiki was.

"Uh... Why did Miwa and Kai just walk out of a dark room with CHILDREN!?" Kamui exclaimed.

"WHy don't you guys bring them over here. Let them introduce themselves." Misaki chimed motioning Miwa and Kai over. They came over guiding their little selves who seemed to get shy. When the four got there Misaki greeted them. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves." Misaki suggested and smiled. Shingo got excited and got down on his knees to get within the same height as them, but Toshiki was still smaller even with Shingo on his knees.

"Hi there!" Shingo chimed suddenly to Toshiki. Toshiki gasped lightly and quickly released Kai's hand and ran behind him. He hid behind Kai gripping his pant leg. Kai, surprised, looked over his shoulder behind him. Kai just gave SHingo a blank look. "What I was just trying to say hi."

"Well if you g-going to do that, d-don't be so loud. You scared h-him." Kai warned Shingo.

"Oh sorry." Shingo said. Taishi looked up at Miwa. Miwa looked down and smiled. He gestured to his friends. Taishi looked over at the group and then to Toshiki, who gave him a look practically asking to talk for him. "This is Aichi, Kamui, Naoki, Shingo, and..." Miwa said pointing to everyone but stopped when he got to Misaki. _Uh, oh. Misaki doesn't have a nickname so what should I say her name is? We knew her name when we were little and the little us will get suspicious if I say her name. _Miwa thought. He bit his lip not knowing what to say and Misaki knew that they knew her when they were little as well.

"Just call me Tokura." Misaki said in place for Miwa. Miwa gave her a look saying 'thank you' and Misaki nodded. But what Taishi said made everyone confused and surprised.

"Uh... I'm Taishi, and this is Toshiki." Taishi said pointing to his friend bhing Kai. Kai stepped to the side slightly to reveal Toshiki to everyone.


	3. Needed Explanations

**Hey Guys! Ok so... I have to tell you all something, which I KNOW is going to make MANY of you hate me but, I am not a fan of that boy to boy pairing crap. So I'm sorry for those of you who want Kaichi but unless you want Kaichi as a friendship way and not a lovey way, I'm sorry I can't do anything about it. That is just something that is wrong on so many levels. So sorry if you guys were wanting to see that. Sorry for those who don't want to read this anymore, I hope you find a story that will make you happier after this announcement. And thanks to those of you who will/are still reading this story, and possibly will continue -or even if you don't like Kaichi not in it but still want/continue to read it. . Anyways, there's my little announcement. Enjoy if you guys are still reading it! Read and Review please!**

Everyone stared shocked and confused at the two little boys. Taishi just waved and laughed nervously and Toshiki couldn't take the pressure of all the eyes on him, so he just ran and hid behind Kai again. Kai looked at Miwa wondering what to say. MIwa didn't know either. They both look at Misaki next both wondering if she had any idea. It wasn't long until she came up with something, thankfully.

"Hey. Taishi, Toshiki, why don't I take you two outside for a while, ok?" Misaki smiled at the two boys. Taishi smiled and nodded. Toshiki just peeked out from behind Kai and looked at Misaki. Misaki smiled at him and waved him over to her. He was hesitant at first but soon came over, but keeping his distance with a few people from the group. When the two boys were with Misaki she turned and started to head out the door with the boys at her sides. Misaki took a glance over her shoulder and nodded to Miwa and Kai. Once the three were out the door Kai and Miwa turned to the group.

"Ok. What is the meaning for this? Why are those two claiming to be YOU? Unless there is some totally random chance that there are two OTHER people named Taishi and Toshiki!" Naoki exclaimed. Kai sighed and Miwa hesitated nervously.

"They AREN'T claiming to be us." Kai said emphasizing the 'aren't'. Everyone gives him a weird look except for Miwa.

"What do you mean? They are saying their names are Taishi and Toshiki. Those are YOUR names. So why are they using them?" Aichi asked.

"That sounds like they're claiming to be you to me." Shingo huffed pushing up his glasses. "And why was that one kid, that was claiming to be you, scared of me? I'm not scary!" Shingo exclaimed.

"You just suddenly came down and were really loud. And you are like a giant to him so the loudness, sudden movement, and how big you are didn't exactly lay the perfect impression on him." Kai explained. Shingo just stared at him.

"Oh yeah! And how would you know that Mr. 'I Know Everything'?" Shingo asked. Kai just got annoyed with Shingo and was starting to get tired of him and his questions.

"Does it matter?" Kai asked irritated.

"Yes it DOES matter! TOSHIKI Kai!" Shingo barked at Kai. Miwa was about to say something but he was too late.

"Fine! If you want to know SOO badly!" Kai began with a sarcastic remark, "They AREN'T pretending to be us, because they ARE us!" Kai finished. Miwa sighed and did a light facepalm. Everyone else just looked shocked.

"That wasn't exactly the way I thought of telling them that." Miwa sighed.

"Well we were going to tell them anyways." Kai shrugged still looking annoyed at Shingo.

"Wait! You had them in a dark room in the back of a store!? Alone!? That sounds like child abuse to me." Kamui said crossing his arms.

"No! No! No! That's not it! We just came into the room, or well Kai did, and they just suddenly appeared!" Miwa explained trying to get them to think it wasn't child abuse.

"Yeah. I just walked in and I heard a scream, looked around confused, saw a flash of light and, tada. There they are." Kai summed up everything that happened in pretty much one sentence. He just left out what happened after he came out of the room. No one needed to know that except for Miwa and Misaki who were there.

"So... Those two tiny boys are actually YOU two?" Naoki asked starting to piece things together. Miwa nodded.

"I'm guessing the one that with you, Kai, was... you?..." Aichi asked trying to get the right words.

"Yep." Kai nodded.

"Eh, no offence Kai, but you were REALLY small... at least compared to Miwa." Naoki pointed out. Kai shot him a glare at the comment. Naoki put his hands up in defence. "Hey! I said 'no offence'!" Naoki defended.

"Well, offence taken." Kai glared. "You think I didn't know that when I was that age." Kai questioned.

"Sorry. I didn't know you would be so sensitive to it." Naoki apologized. Kai knew he didn't know that and started to have second thoughts on how he responded. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh... He didn't know... Hey wait, I'm not stuttering anymore! YES! I hope they didn't notice me stuttering before. Well... except Miwa and Misaki because they already heard... Anyways, I'm glad it's gone now, but I'm not going to doubt that it will come back._ Kai thought.

"It's fine... I shouldn't have snapped like that..." Kai sighed. Naoki was half surprised to hear that. He hadn't heard Kai give any sort of apology before. There was a small silence throughout the room.

"So... they really are you two?" Aichi asked. Miwa and Kai looked at each other and nodded. The conversation ended just in time. Misaki soon walked through the door and were followed by two laughing boys. Misaki came in and walked over and stood beside Miwa. She chuckled at the two laughing kids. Everyone looked at the two boys then at Kai and Miwa. That's when they saw the great resemblance between them.

"We played a game and they just had a great time. I hope that got their minds off of what happened." Misaki whispered to Miwa and Kai. Kai looked at his past self, and looked at his height. He noticed he was abnormally small for a six year old. Back then he thought he was just short but now that he is seventeen and looks back on himself he realizes he was actually an unnaturally small child. A LOT smaller than a six year old SHOULD be. Toshiki was first to notice they were with the group again. He looked at each one of them.

"Hey there. I'm Aichi. You're Toshiki, right?" Aichi smiled as he bent down, in his seat, to Toshiki. Toshiki stared at him for a second looking him over.

"U-Um... Yeah." Toshiki shyly nodded. _Wow. Kai was really shy._ Aichi thought.

"Well, nice to meet you." Aichi warmly said holding out his hand to the young boy. Toshiki looked at the hand but then finally took it, and they shook. When Aichi felt the young boy's hand and saw how small it was compared to his, he couldn't help but smile. _Kai sure was small._ Aichi noted. Taishi stood next to his future self and studied him. Taishi looked Miwa up and down. Miwa glanced down and finally realized that Taishi had been staring at him all over. Miwa smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"So you're Taishi. Well," Miwa began as he crouched down to Taishi's level. "What do you say we go to my house?" Miwa suggested. He looked up at Kai and nodded practically telling him Taishi should at least know. Kai nodded back. They were going to wait to tell Toshiki, because they both know that if they would tell him right off the bat he wouldn't take it as well as if they were to tell him later on. Taishi would be able to handle it a lot better than Toshiki if he were told in the very beginning. Taishi smiled and nodded excited. Miwa chuckled as he ruffled Taishi's hair and got up. "Alright then! Let's go!" Miwa chimed.

"Wait. Me and Toshiki will see each other again, right?" Taishi asked worried of not seeing his friend again. He looked back at Toshiki who too, was worried about it.

"Of course! Don't worry, you'll see each other again." Miwa reassured.

"Ok!" Taishi piped up as he ran to catch up with Miwa. He looked back at Toshiki. "I'll be back!" Taishi called to Toshiki as he ran out the door to Miwa. Toshiki waved to him as he left. Toshiki didn't really want Taishi to leave but it was too late to tell him.

"Do you want to go to my place?" Kai asked Toshiki. Toshiki looked up at Kai, thought a moment, then nodded. Kai smiled lightly at his past self. "Ok, come on." Kai gently said walking up to him. Toshiki stuck close to Kai. Kai and Toshiki started to walk towards the door. About half way there Toshiki glanced up at Kai paused a moment but quickly came back up to him reaching up to his hand. He took a hold of Kai's hand. Kai looked down at Toshiki slightly surprised by this sudden action, but soon lightened up when he noticed it was just him. Kai wrapped his fingers around the boy's tiny hand and walked out with him.

"...Am I really that big compared to him?" Shingo asked.

"You are still thinking about that!?" Kamui asked.

"Sorry! I just can't help it! I can't see myself to see how tall I actually am so i can't compare myself to him!" Shingo exclaimed. Naoki sighed.

"Yes of course you are big compared to him. He is like four inches shorter than Miwa. And that's A LOT of height to be smaller as when you're… I actually don't know how old they are, I'm just going to take a random guess and say seven or something, anyways…" Naoki began.

"Six." Misaki pointed out.

"Huh?" Naoki asked looking over at her.

"They're six. You said seven but they're six. I knew them… kind of… when I was that age and we were all the same age." Misaki stated.

"Oh really? That's cool!" Aichi piped.

"Yeah… anyways… darn it I forgot what I was going to say. Ok, never mind then." Naoki shrugged. Aichi looked down at his hand and visioned Toshiki's small hand right beside his, and he was looking at the size difference. Aichi frowned slightly as he began to think why Kai had been so small as a child. _Man, I thought I was small as a child. But Kai? Seriously? He seems tall now but was he actually be that small when he was six? And also, Kai… or the little him… seemed VERY shy. More so than I ever was. He's not shy now… well not that I know of._ Aichi couldn't help but wonder. He pictured the young tiny brown haired boy's face and then his young golden haired friend's face. Aichi suddenly smiled and chuckled slightly. Naoki raised an eyebrow at Aichi. "Is me not remembering what I was going to say funny or something?" Naoki asked. Aichi looked over at him.

"Huh? Oh no, sorry. I was just thinking." Aichi said.

"About what?" Kamui asked. Aichi smiled amused.

"Well… look at the difference between them." Aichi said. Misaki, Naoki, and Shingo gave him a weird look. Aichi resaid the words in his head and realized how unclear he had been. "Oops, I guess I should have explained that a little more. Anyways, I meant look at the difference between Miwa and Kai to the little versions of them. They look so different but same at the same time." Aichi explained.

"I guess they do don't they… Haha Kai more so than Miwa." Naoki chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean, there's the obvious one, his height, but also he looked more curious, his hair was a lot shorter. It was short but still messy and crazy as it is today." Shingo added.

"He also had a more lively vibe to him. When I brought the two outside, so they could play around to get their minds off of the shock, after a while of looking around and not speaking the little Miwa just came up to him and suggested they do something. Like play a game or talk. At first the little Kai wasn't in favor of talking, but was in favor of playing a game. So the two just did little activities I guess they came up with because I didn't understand a single bit of it. It wasn't long until their little game was turned into a chasing scene. The two just started to chase each other around." Misaki chuckled as she re pictured the time with the two little boys outside.

"Is there something else we can call the little them, because I'm already starting to get confused." Naoki asked. Shingo and Aichi and Kamui nodded in agreement and curiosity as to what they would call them.

"Just call them Taishi and Toshiki. And call Miwa and Kai, Miwa and Kai. Back when we were six they didn't have nicknames for each other so they just called each other by Taishi and Toshiki. Their nicknames, Kai and Miwa, came a few years after. I don't know how old we were. I think we were eleven… I don't know." Misaki shrugged at the end.

"Ok that makes sense." Naoki said. The four of them continued to talk. Back with Miwa, Miwa and Taishi were almost to their house. The closer the two got to the house and the more the two were together, the more Taishi began to feel excited. He looked up at Miwa who just chuckled down at his past self. Taishi laughed looked around. But the whole time they were walking home Miwa kept thinking and thinking. _How am I going to tell him? Or me… whatever. I, myself, am still shocked by this, and I bet Kai is too. Geez, ok. If I were the past me coming to the future how would I want to be told that the person you are beside in fact yourself… Wow I just made that sound really weird… UGH this is going to be harder than I thought… Ok it can't be THAT hard! Just do it as if I'm talking to myself… Did I really just think that… I AM talking to myself!... HEY Now I can actually say I talk to myself without people thinking I'm crazy!_ Miwa thought continuously in his mind how he was going to tell Taishi. He watched Taishi as he looked around. He could see Taishi's excitement level rising, which made him smirk a friendly smile. Miwa looked back to up to see where he was going. It wasn't long after that his house finally came into view. Miwa tensed slightly when he saw that he was almost home. _Oh great I just remembered. Mom is home and Dad… I think he's at the store. But once Mom sees the little me… Oh boy this is going to one heck of a sight. Oh yeah! And my sister is also home! Great! She's probably going to freak out the most! Even though she's older than me doesn't mean she won't freak out…_ Miwa sighed as he thought. Before he knew it they were at the door. Taishi was excited and confused.

"I thought you said we were going to YOUR house?" Taishi asked.

"Uh… we ARE at my house." Miwa awkwardly said. Taishi looked up at him.

"No, this is my house. Me, my mom, my dad, and sister live here." Taishi interjected pointing to the house.

"I know. Me too." Miwa said not really knowing what to say. Taishi cocked his head confused. "Come on." Miwa sighed as he walked up to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it. "Mom I'm… we're home." Miwa called as he walked through the door. There was a pair of walking feet coming towards him. Taishi looked around the house wondering if this was actually his house or not. It looked a lot like it yet it looked different. "Oh yeah, I brought someone with me. I'm pretty sure you know who he is. If not… well I don't know why you wouldn't." Miwa added on. Taishi got confused by this. _His mom knows who I am?_ Taishi wondered.

"Welcome home, sweety. Who is it? Is it Toshiki again or…" Miwa's mom said coming through the kitchen door and into the living room where Miwa and Taishi were standing. She stopped and stared suspiciously. Miwa was standing there nervously scratching his neck and nervously laughing. Taishi was no longer in sight was now standing behind Miwa. Miwa had whispered to him to get behind him before his/thier mom came in. The Mom eyed him suspiciously. "What did you do?" She said with a slight smile knowing her son tended to get into some trouble at times.

"Um… well…" Miwa began. He sighed. "Ok just… don't freak out… ok?" Miwa said. The mom raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. Miwa took a deep breath. He waited a second but with one last breath he cautiously stepped to the side. Taishi looked up at Miwa confused. The mom's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped slightly. She stared down at Taishi. She then looked up at Miwa then down to Taishi, then back up then down.

"What?... How did…" The mom began but lost her words.

"Miwa, why are we in my house? And not yours?" Taishi asked again but worded it differently. He was starting to get confused and irritated. Taishi looked away from Miwa and finally his eyes found his now slightly older looking mother. But he didn't realize the look of the age difference. He just saw his mother. Taishi got excited and quickly ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Mommy!" Taishi chimed as he embraced her.

"Taishi no wait!" Miwa tried to stop him. But it didn't work by the time he was done talking Taishi had embraced the mom. The mom stood shocked for a moment before bending down and hugging the little boy back, but all the while her being very confused. She only bent down and hugged him back because she didn't want him to feel rejected. The mom looked up at Miwa and gave him a look, then she glanced to the side at the kitchen. Miwa nodded. "Hey, uh, Taishi." Miwa began getting his attention. Taishi let go of the mom and looked at Miwa. Miwa knelt down to get in his height level. "Can you stay in this room please? I need to talk to my… uh… your mom for a second about something. Ok." Miwa asked Taishi trying not to give it away quite yet. Taishi nodded. He went over and jumped up onto the couch and waited. "I'll be back soon." Miwa said as he walked towards the kitchen with his mother. As soon as they were in the kitchen his mother looked at him.

"Taishi what is this?" His mom asked whispered gesturing to the little Miwa in the living room.

"Yeah, uh, well you see…" Miwa began but sighed. "Ok here's the thing. Kai, Misaki, and I were all at Card Capital because everyone else had stuff to do. So it was just us three. Misaki had to leave the store for a while to help Shin do something. Kai and I were getting thirsty and Misaki gave us permission to go into the back room and get whatever we needed if we needed anything. So Kai got up and went to check if there was any bottled water or something. I was sitting waiting for him but it was only about seven minutes before he came rushing out of the room, slamming the door, and coming over to me quickly. I didn't know what happened, he looked like he was about to lose it and completely freak out. I asked him what was wrong and what happened, because I was worried. He just pointed to the back room and told me to go in. Of course that made me suspicious. So I went in. I went to the place where Kai had gone and there on the floor was him… me… I don't know how to say that! Anyways, the little me was kind of piled on top of a little Kai." Miwa explained. After hearing the story, his mother was still confused but was starting to catch onto what was happening.

"Ok… wait? Toshiki's past self is here too?" Miwa's mom asked.

"Yes. But you are going to have to call us, as in me and Kai, Miwa and Kai. Because the little versions of us will get confused if people call us Taishi and Toshiki because they are called by Taishi and Toshiki. We didn't have our nicknames back then so we can just go by those." Miwa explained once again.

"Got it… so how are you going to tell him?" Miwa's mom asked.

"I… don't know… I guess just tell him. Kai and I practically decided that Taishi should know first and right away because we both know he would be able to handle it much better than Toshiki could. Well… Toshiki would probably be able to handle it pretty well, just the problem was he looked panicked and scared so we both decided that it would probably be best not to tell him right away." Miwa said.

"Yeah, well… You are going to have to explain this to your father, you know that right?" She said.

"Er, Yeah, I know I…" Miwa began but didn't get to finish.

"Explain what to me?" A mans voice came from behind Miwa. Miwa jumped slightly and turned around.

"Oh hey, Dad! We were just, uh…" Miwa once again tried to say something but got cut off. But not by his father this time, nor his mother. The suddenly hear something that makes all three of them quickly turn around.

"AHH!" A Girl screams.

"Well, looks or sounds like I'll be explaining to three other people at one time now, I guess." Miwa sighed right before the three in the kitchen rushed into the living room. When the three got into the room they found a girl staring shocked at Taishi who looked very confused and startled by the sudden scream.

"Mom." The girl began, "I think something happened to Taishi." The girl finished looking down at the little boy thinking that that had been Miwa just somehow transformed into a child.

"Um… no. Nothing happened to me." Miwa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa! What the!" The girl, also MIwa's older sister Nao, said startled as she spun around and saw Miwa. "Hold on… what!? How!? But you… WHAT!?" Nao exclaimed extremely confused. She pointed to Miwa then to Taishi then to Miwa then back down to Taishi. "Mom do you know what's going on here?" Nao asked gesturing to both Miwa and Taishi.

"Yeaaaah, I'm kind of wanting to know that myself." The Dad said looking at the mom, but also eyeing Taishi in suspicion at the same time.

"Yes, I do know why, but that's only because Tai… er… Miwa told me." The mom said making sure to call him MIwa instead of Taishi. The dad gave her a confused look.

"Wha… Miwa? Who…" The dad began confused.

"It's him. That's Miwa!" Taishi smiled pointing to Miwa. The dad looked at Miwa with a raised eyebrow.

"Nickname. You are going to have to call me that or else he will get confused. Kai went into the back room of the shop to look for something to drink and found both of our past selves. We don't know how they got here they just did." Miwa whispered to the side to his father.

"Oh ok. Makes sense… kind of… As much sense as it can get with this situation." The Dad whispered back. Miwa nodded.

"Alright, Taishi. Come here. We need to talk." Miwa said walking over and sitting on the living room couch. Taishi's eyes followed Miwa and soon so did his body. He walked over and climbed onto the couch and sat beside Miwa. Nao and the mom and dad too came over and sat down.

"Ok. What do we need to talk about?" Taishi asked cocking his head. MIwa looked over to his mother unsure if he was ready to tell or not. He looked at her practically asking permission to tell. She gave a nod that said yes and to get on telling him. Miwa took a deep breath.

"Well… You know how you came up to her and hugged her when you came here?" Miwa asked pointing to his mother. Taishi looked over at the mom and nodded. "And you called her 'Mommy'?" Miwa asked. Taishi again nodded. "Well, you see, she IS your mother… but she is also mine… and her's." Miwa said gesturing to himself then to Nao. Nao's eyes widened and gave Miwa a look like he had gone crazy. Taishi though looked surprised. He looked at the Miwa, then to his mother, then to his older sister. "And that's our Dad." Miwa added pointing to his father on the couch across from them. The Dad smiled and waved to Taishi. Taishi was in partial shock and excitement. He looked very closely at the mother and father. But he mostly looked at his sister. He looked at her up and down studying her. He saw the resemblance in her face that was indeed his sister's. Taishi got a confused curious look on his face.

"Then… if that Mommy and Daddy… I'm guessing you are Nao… Then who are you?" Taishi asked slowly piecing the whole thing together. Just not piecing together that he was talking to himself.

"Well… In your case, I am you. I am you from the future. When you are seventeen you will be me. And yes that is Nao and that is Mom and Dad. You remember Kai from the store we were in?" Miwa asked. Taishi thought back and nodded. "Well, Kai is actually Toshiki. Kai is the future version of Toshiki, like I'm the future version of you." Miwa explained to Taishi in a way that he would understand. "Understand?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah." Taishi nodded thinking the situation through. "Wait, if you and Kai are me and Toshiki in the future… then why are your names Miwa and Kai?" Taishi asked.

"Those are our nicknames. I forget how we came to get those but we came up with them a few years ago, I think we were twelve. Anyways, until we figure out how to get you and Toshiki back, you two are just going to keep being called Taishi and Toshiki and Kai and I are just going to go by Miwa and Kai. People don't usually say my given name as much, but as for Kai a bunch of people that haven't fully gotten to know him call him Toshiki Kai. So that will probably be confusing to him… Toshiki I mean., if someone says that." Miwa explained. He was beginning to get more comfortable talking to his past self and explaining to him what was going on. Because knowing him from the past he knows that he was able to understand it… most of it, if he didn't understand something he would make sure to ask to make sure to let the person know that he didn't understand.

"Hold on a second, Taishi! You're losing me here!" Nao stops Miwa from talking anymore.

"Huh?" Taishi cocked his head. "I didn't say anything." Taishi said confused.

"Er, uh, I mean… Miwa… Anyways, you mean you're telling me that this little boy, this little boy that looks exactly like you did when you were six, IS YOU!?" Nao asked making sure she wasn't going crazy and was seeing things/ and or hearing things.

"Yes, he is me. And when he is around and when Toshiki, or Kai's past self, comes over, you have to call me Miwa and Kai, Kai. So call me Miwa and him Taishi, and Kai, Kai and his past self, Toshiki." Miwa explained.

"Oooooookkk. Tais… uh, Miwa." Nao said slowly making sure to call him Miwa.

"Whoa cool!" MIwa suddenly chimes.

"What?" The Dad asks.

"This is like the first time the older sibling has ever listened to the younger one! Yes! Finally! Even though she's older than me, she's actually listening to ME this time!" Miwa once again chimes.

"I've listened to you many times before. What are you talking about?" Nao asked narrowing her eyes on him.

"That may be so but this is the first time I remember you actually listening to my instructions." Miwa pointed out. Nao gave him a blank look and just leaned back in the chair. Miwa smirked at her. Nao then looked down at Taishi.

"So. Looks like my little brother has come home younger than expected, yet stayed the same age." Nao chuckled. This completely confused Taishi and he gave her a weird look. She laughed slightly. "Meaning. He went out today and comes back home with you. He's my little brother but you are also him, but right now you are what… six? So he is coming home twice, one is seventeen and the other is six." Nao explained. Taishi gave an 'oh' in response of finally understanding her statement. Miwa then remembered something else. He smirked.

"Hey, Taishi." Miwa said getting his attention. "You know Tokura from the shop?" Miwa asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, what about her?" Taishi asked.

"Well, do you remember a light violet haired, blue eyed, girl that you and Toshiki see in the park sometimes?" Miwa asked. Taishi nodded and suddenly chuckled.

"Yeah, i remember. I think her name was… UGH! I don't know why, but I can never remember her name! All I can remember of her is that her name started with M.I.S. and that Toshiki had a major crush on her." Taishi said.

"Haha! Yep! Her name was Misaki. And it still is. But anyways, Tokura in the shop, is actually Misaki when she is seventeen like me and Kai. You two were too shocked at the time so we had to say her name was Tokura -which isn't wrong because it is her last name- instead of Misaki, to keep you two from suspecting anything." Miwa smiled. Taishi held back some laughter.

"Oh boy, when Toshiki hears and finds out about this, he won't be able to stop looking at her! He'll probably go into Lala Land when he finds out!" Taishi chuckled.

"Haha yeah he did do that a lot didn't he!... Oh yeah, Taishi. Another thing. You can NOT tell Toshiki about this yet. As in about you two are in the future and are staying with your future selves. Kai will take care of when he is told. Kai and I just agreed that you would be able to handle it a little better than he would because of the amount of shock he was in. I mean, you both were in shock but he was a little more than you and you would just be able to handle it a little better if we told you right away, rather than if we told Toshiki right away. So just wait until he knows. Either Kai, me, or Toshiki will tell you when he knows." Miwa warns Taishi who nodded in response. Miwa smirked his usual friendly smirk. "Ok well now that that is all taken care of, let's eat. I'm hungry. Then we can go up to my room. You can stay in my room with me. YOu can either stay in my bed with me or we can bring out the extra matrise and set it up." Miwa said as he got up. The rest of them got up and they all proceeded to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kai and Toshiki were still walking to the aprtment that Kai lived in. Kai found the situation to be a little more awkward than Toshiki did. Kai didn't know what to say. He had never been alone with a six year old before, except for when he was six himself. And now that certain six year old that was with him happened to be himself. _Well… This is, um… interesting to say the least. An awkward interesting I should say. Kai thought. Kai looked around his surroundings like he usually does. He looks down at Toshiki. Was I really this quiet and shy? Well I guess, now that I look back, I was pretty… quiet, you could say. I guess I still am. Just not as shy. Definitely not as shy._ Kai thought. The more he looked at Toshiki the more he found the situation more awkward. He didn't mind having the young boy with him, it was just the fact that he has never hung out with a six year old before and that that six year old is him. Toshiki was now starting to get used to having Kai around and was beginning to warm up to him. He looks around his surrounding in curiosity. AFter awhile he looked up at Kai.

"Wh-Where is your h-house?" Toshiki asked looking around once again, noticing how far they had walked. Kai looked down half surprised because he wasn't expecting him to talk quite yet.

"Oh, uh, well it isn't really a house. It's an apartment, but to answer your question, I'd say about five more minutes before we get there." Kai simply said. "But I do warn you, it isn't the biggest of places. It's small but it's the only place I can afford. But don't worry, I have an extra fold up bed. I can pull that out and you can either sleep on that or on my bed, which ever you choose I'll take the other." Kai said. Toshiki's eyes widened. He stopped walking. Kai turned around and looked at Toshiki confused.

"N-no! I-It's ok! Y-You don't h-have to g-go th-through that m-much trouble f-for me." Toshiki shook his head waving his hands in a way of saying 'no' or 'it's ok'.

"Huh? Oh no, it's no trouble at all." Kai quickly said trying to get Toshiki to be ok with the idea. Toshiki still didn't look convinced.

"You said your h-house, or a-apartment, was small a-and w-was the only th-thing you could afford. If you're l-low on money like that, I-I will just be another w-way to slow y-you d-down. I don't w-want to make a-anything harder for y-you." Toshiki shyly said. Kai was taken back. He was lost for words. Toshiki, this tiny six year old boy, was speaking and acting so thoughtfully. He wasn't rude, or arrogant, or impolite. He was nice, thoughtful, and polite. Kai wasn't used to having people talk to him like that. Ever since his parents died it felt as if to him that no one really cared or no one would talk to him with sympathy. But now here HE was, completely oblivious that he is talking to himself, talking to Kai with care. Even though he was six he had a smarter mind than others and he thought more deeply than other six year olds. Even starting to think about feelings of other people. It was his young nature.

"No, really. It's fine." Kai said. But Toshiki's expression didn't change. Kai looked at the small boy, but soon his own expression changed from a surprised taken back look to a comforting and caring look. He got a small smile. He knelt down to Toshiki. "Listen. It's really no trouble for you to stay with me. You know Miwa, my friend?" Kai said. Toshiki thought a moment but nodded. "Well, you see he comes over to my place a lot and stays overnight. And he eats and does A LOT. If I can handle having him over, i'm pretty sure I can handle having anyone over. So it's no problem to have you stay. Alright?" Kai said. Toshiki stared at him._ Why… Why is he being so nice to me? When I meet someone for the first time, even they are super mean and want to beat me up… So why isn't he? He's actually... nice. And, besides Mommy and Daddy and Taishi, he's really the only other nice person I know._ Toshiki thought. Toshiki looked down at the ground, not completely convinced but he was going to agree anyways. He nodded. "Hey, don't look so down. This will be fun. And plus, your friend Taishi is staying with Miwa and he's my best friend, so since we hang out a lot you, me, Miwa, AND Taishi will ALL be able to hang out." Kai reassured Toshiki. Toshiki, hearing the name of his best friend, perked up slightly. Knowing that he was going to be able to see his friend again helped a little. He nodded again. Kai chuckled lightly and stood back up. He waited there for Toshiki to walk back up to him. Which didn't take long. Toshiki soon trotted up to Kai. _Kai's different. He actually cares. I don't care if I've only known him for an hour, but I know I can trust him. I don't know why I just… it just feels right. Like he's an important part of me… somehow… Don't know if that makes sense but I'll just go with it._ Toshiki thought, not realizing he was smiling. The two walked for a little longer. Not long after a large building came into view. Toshiki's eyes widened and he was excited at the site.

"Whoa! Is th-this where you live?" Toshiki asked.

"Yeah, but don't let the big building fool you. It's just another way to advertise. This looks like it should be a hotel from the outside, but really it's just a very large and cheap apartment building." Kai stated.

"Oh. H-How many people l-live here?" Toshiki wondered staring upwards at the tall building.

"Uh, yeah, that probably isn't the right question to be asking me, because I have NO idea. I don't really pay much attention on who else lives here." Kai shrugged. Toshiki kept staring up.

"It… it sure i-is big." Toshiki quietly said.

"Yep. But hey, you get used to it after a while. It kind of freaked me out too in the beginning when I first moved in. But it was the only place that was and is in my price range. But like I said you get used to it." Kai sighed. AFter that there was small moment of awkward silence. Both Toshiki and Kai found it awkward. "So… uh, I guess, just follow me and we'll go up." Kai said breaking the awkward silence. Toshiki nodded and the two entered the building. Toshiki kept stopping to look around. Kai, each time Toshiki would stop, would just wait there patiently for him. He couldn't help but be amused at the amount of curiosity in the young boy's eyes. Kai smiled at Toshiki as he continued to look around. Soon he looked up and saw the other people. But his smile soon faded. When he looked up and saw all the people he realized a bunch of them were staring at Toshiki. And most of the stares were stares that weren't welcoming. Others were as a way of making fun of him. They were all judging him by the way he acted and on how small he was. Kai couldn't take all the stares that were being cast onto the little boy. He walked up to Toshiki. "Come on, Toshiki. It's best we go up." Kai whispered to Toshiki as he put a hand on his shoulder and gently started to guide him to eh elevator. Toshiki looked up at Kai confused. But when he did he saw Kai glaring tot eh side at the people. He followed Kai's glare and saw a bunch of people snickering and looking down on him. His body stiffened. He looked down at the ground as he walked. _So, that's how everyone looked at me when I wasn't paying attention? *sigh* Even though I'm seventeen and no one knows that this boy is ME from the past, it still hurts to see all of those faces._ Kai thought glaring back at the people from the side. The two stepped into the elevator. Kai quickly pressed the button that went to the floor he was on. The doors soon closed. Kai sighed relieved that they were away from all the people that were staring down at Toshiki, which in a way made Kai also felt the stares on him. He backed up and leaned up against the wall of the elevator.

"W-why don't p-people l-like me?" Toshiki asked but very quietly, still looking at the ground. Kai looked at Toshiki. He didn't know if he was talking to himself or if he was talking to him.

"I… I don't know." Kai sighed.

"I-I didn't do anything. Did I?" Toshiki asked confused and hurt.

"Of course not. They are just being mean. You didn't do anything wrong." Kai began. "Hey, when I was your age, I always got picked on too. People would look at me weird and glare at me like you saw those people do to you down there. But hey, after a few years you learn to get used to it, and eventually, if you haven't already, you'll stand up for yourself. When you do that you'll find that the people that picked on you, won't pick on you anymore. And if they did they would do it not as badly." Kai finished. But as soon as he finished he almost regretted it. _Oh no. I have to stop talking. I keep accidentally telling him what's going to happen in the future. Oh great another thing to worry about… I have to make sure I don't mess anything up so it doesn't mess up the future completely. If something happened then… I would never have saved Aichi from Psyqualia, We wouldn't have saved Cray, We would all be possessed with Link Joker… Link Joker… The worst mistake I've ever made in my life. If it wasn't for Aichi I wouldn't be here right now. I would be too obsessed with Link Joker and probably trying to Reverse people non-stop. The one time where I could just reverse time and have a chance to change my decision. Link Jok…_ Kai thought but soon was brought out of his thoughts by a small tugging on his shirt. He snapped out of his trance and looked down.

"A-Are you ok?" Toshiki asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Huh… Oh, uh, y-yeah… I'm fine." Kai hesitated slightly, still shocked slightly from being pulled out of his trance.

"W-was it something I said?" Toshiki asked.

"What? Oh no! No, it wasn't anything you said! I was just thinking, that's all!" Kai quickly said to reassure the boy that it wasn't his fault. They suddenly hear a ding noise. It slightly startles Toshiki but Kai knows it's just the door to the elevator. The door slides open and Kai steps out with Toshiki. He once again waits for Toshiki to caught up to him. Once he is with him he turns and walks down the hallway. As they pass Toshiki sees there are doors lined across the wall. There aren't very little rooms yet there aren't a lot of them. It was an average amount. Kai walked down the hallway until he was almost to the end. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. Soon they reach his room. He puts the key in the slot and unlocks the door. Taking the key out and putting it back into his pocket, he opens the door and walks in with Toshiki close behind. "Here we are." Kai announces as he walks into the room gesturing to it. Toshiki's eyes widened in curiosity and wonder. _Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said it was small. This is like the size of my living room at home._ Toshiki thought as he looked at the small room. "My house… or apartment. Like I said it's not much but it's ok." Kai sighed and shrugged as he took off his jacket and hung it up. "You can have a seat on my bed if you'd like. Or anywhere is fine." Kai said as he walked over to his refrigerator. Toshiki observed how neat and clean it was in the little home. There was just the occasional shirt or pants laying on the ground. There was also a few books that had fallen off a shelf. But other than that there wasn't really anything messy.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Toshiki cocked his head as he watched Kai look around in the fridge.

"Looking for something to eat. I'm guessing you're hungry and it's about time for dinner anyways." Kai said as he continued to rummage. "What do you want to eat?" Kai asked.

"Um… I don't know… d-do you have fried rice?" Toshiki asked shyly.

"No, but I can make some if you'd like." Kai suggested and looked at Toshiki. Toshiki thought a moment but nodded. _I wonder if it will be as good as when Mommy makes it._ Toshiki curiously wondered. Kai got out a container of rice and put some in a pot. After filling the pot part way with water he started to cook it. Toshiki walked up beside Kai and tried to see over the stove to watch him cook. But he was too short to look over and see. Kai looked at Toshiki. He paused from cooking and turned around. Kneeling down he pushed aside a small certain that was below the counter and sink, and he pulled out a small step stool. Carefully he unfolded it and set it beside where he was going to cook. STanding back up he proceeded with his cooking. Toshiki eyed the step stool not knowing why Kai had pulled it out and set it up. "You can stand on that if you'd like, if you want to watch." Kai glanced to the side at Toshiki unsure if he did the right thing or not. Toshiki got a glint of excitement in his eyes and climbed up the step stool. His head was just above the pot now and he could see. "Just be careful not to fall off ok." Kai warned Toshiki. After a while of cooking Kai finally got done with rice. He put it in a bowl. Walking over to a place in the room he took out his table and set it down. He got out two plates and set them on the table, then put the bowl on. Then he sat on the ground, on a cushion, next to the table. "Ready?" Kai asked as he gestured to the seat across from him. Toshiki looked at it and soon walked over. He sat down across from Kai. "Here, let me see your plate." Kai said as he got some rice out of the bowl with a spoon. Toshiki held his plate up to the bowl so no food would fall. Kai put the rice on his plate and then dipped out some for himself.

"Thank you." Toshiki said as he set his plate back down in front of him. He took his spoon and ate some. As soon as he ate some he was surprised. Kai watched him curious. "Wow, this actually t-tastes just like wh-what Mommy makes at home." Toshiki chimed. Kai was surprised by this. He looked down at the rice on his plate in wonder. _Really? My cooking tastes like Mom's did? Hmm… I guess all those years of watching her cook actually rubbed off on me. I'm cooking like her without realizing it._ Kai thought. He smiled lightly as he remembered standing next to his mother in the kitchen. Watching intently as she cooked and taking note of every little thing that she did. He looked up at Toshiki to see him eating the rice quickly. Kai chuckled at this. After a while both im and Toshiki were done. Kai gathered the stuff he used in the kitchen and cleaned it up and put it away. He walked over to his bed and just fell onto it. Stretching out on his back he grabbed the remote to the T.V. He turned his head to the side towards Toshiki. "You want to watch some T.V.?" Kai asked. Toshiki smiled and nodded. Kai chuckled and patted beside him on the bed. Toshiki got up and climbed onto the bed and laid on his back like Kai had been as Kai turned on the television. He chose a channel and the two laid on the bed and watched for a while. The two watched T.V. for about an hour. After the hour and so, Kai felt Toshiki's figure and vibe become softer, more limp, and relaxed. Curious he looked down at Toshiki. What he saw made him smile. Toshiki was on his side, body limp, his eyes closed. He was peacefully asleep. _Haha, well I guess today's events just took all the energy out of him._ Kai looked closely at the sleeping Toshiki's face. That's when he noticed the bruising mark that was by his eye. _What happened?... OH! Maybe that's the bruise I got when that random person kicked me in the face!... THe bruise looks fairly new… Is that where they were before they came here? The park?... I don't remember any other time I got a bruise like this on my face so, it's either we were at the park or it was just a time I don't remember._ Kai thought as he studied his past self's sleeping figure. _He looks so… peaceful. That's good. This is the first time I've seen him this relaxed and un-anxious since he's gotten here. I hope I don't mess anything up. If I do I'll throw all the time of me and Miwa's life off whack… Hopefully I won't throw anything off kilter._ Kai continuously prayed and hoped that he wouldn't do anything that would mess up anything for the future and his present time. Without wanting to wake the young boy he just turned off the T.V. and set the remote down next to him quietly. Seeing his position in the bed, which was right up against the wall, he saw that he wasn't going to be able to get without waking Toshiki. So he just stayed there and stared at the ceiling, waiting. Before he even realized it his eyelids slowly started to fall closed. And just like that Kai too was out like a light and was sleeping.


End file.
